The issues of social background and the impact of education on mobility will be explored for the period 1880-1925. Subsidiary questions to be explored will be the relationship between social background and educational attainment, length of schooling and mobility, academic performance and mobility and industrial education and mobility between manual labor strata. In addition the role of family background will be examined. Data will be derived from census, City Directory and tax records.